


The Inheritance

by SpoutingNonsense



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, ereri, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoutingNonsense/pseuds/SpoutingNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the president of his own company. He achieved that through sheer will and hardwork. One day, a letter came to him indicating that he is the long lost son of a rich family. All of a sudden, a rush of far relatives and some old acquaintances claiming to be his friends enters in his life. In attempt to escape the nuisance in his life, he and his assistant, Eren Jaeger, leaves for a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Levi Oathman is  the president of Titan shipping company. Everday he wakes up at 6:00 am and goes to work at 6:30. His secretary, Eren Jaeger brings him coffee and his daily papers. They start work at 7:00 and takes a tea break at 10:00 and resumes. They take lunch break at 12:00 to 1:00 pm then they work continuesly to 3:00 then they take a break again. They leave the office at 7:00 pm and they either have dinner together or go to their separate homes and eat fast food or instant noodles.

That was their everyday mundane life.

It was calm.

It was peaceful.

One morning, Levi woke up from a bad dream. It was from his time in the orphanage.

He remembers it all too well.

No food, working like slaves, being tortured.

He shivered and got out of the bed.

He turned on the tv and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee.

“The prestigious leader of the Ackerman family has died as of today.” 

A female reporter announced.

“It is said that the main house has no heir to inherit the family fortune. A-” Levi turned it off, annoyed by the voice of the lady.

“Tch, too high-pitched.” He took a sip from his coffee and opened his laptop.

He opened his personal email and saw nothing important. It was filled with Hanji’s chain jokes and Erwin’s picture of his son, Armin.

He saw an email from Eren and it piqued his interest. He opened it and saw Eren with a cat. Eren had his own blog and surprise surprise, Levi was following it. He subsribed to Eren’s blog so that every time he updates, Levi will see it.

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren’s caption.

“My cat looks a lot like my <3 ;D”

The cat was gray and its ears and some parts of its head, which formed like a hair line was black. The cat’s expression reminded Levi of the grumpy cat Hanji kept on sending him.

“Well if this is how Eren’s… ‘heart’ looks like then he must have a bad taste in men.”

Men. Yes.

Levi knew Eren was gay.  It was when they were first going to dinner together. Eren was blushing the whole time. On their way home a guy started buggering Eren.

_“Hey, Eren. Got a new notch to your belt.”_

_“Shut up, Luke. Go away.”_

_They sidestepped and ignored him when the guy suddenly grabbed his arm._

_Eren was strugging,  muttering “Let me go.” Over and over. Levi was about to butt in when the guy spoke._

_“Hey, Eren. Come on, don’t be like that. I promise I won’t force you to do it again next time, so let’s go out again?”_

_Levi became furious and was about to punch the guy when Eren kicked his crotch._

_“Promise your ass! I’m not giving my virginity to some dick who thinks he can just whip out his cock and expect me to suck it!”_

_He turned around and started walking away. Levi was too dumbstruck to follow._

_“Come on, president, let’s go.”_

_Levi would usually retort with “I’m the one who gives orders here.” But this time, he let Eren be._

Later that evening was when Levi first encountered Eren’s blog. Apparently he’s a known pro LGBT rights blogger or something.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his alarm went off. He slammed it and proceeded to do his morning rituals.

When Levi got into the office, Eren was frowning. There were a lot of letters on his desk.

“Good morning, sir.” Levi nodded and gestured to the letters.

“Where’d that come from?”

Eren sighed. “I have no idea. Different delivery men kept on coming asking me to give those to you.”

He walked beside Levi, holding a cup of coffee  and entered their office.

Eren laid down the coffee at Levi’s desk and went out to get a letter.

“Out of all those, this looked the most important.” He handed the letter with a red seal and on it was a capital letter A.

Levi looked at the letter warily but opened it anyway.

Eren was fidgeting, anxious to know what it was about.

After reading the letter, Levi slumped back to his chair and massaged his forehead. He could feel a headache coming.

“W-what is it?”

“Apparently, my biological father’s the late head of the Ackerman family. I was an illegitimate son born from his ‘coupling’ with a Japanese maid. He understands if I didn’t want to have anything to do with the family but he insists that I receive the family fortune and the rest of them ‘can all just go to hell’.”

“O-oh.” They were both silent  for a while, neither not knowing what to say.

“I’ll go get the other letters, determine from who they’re from.”

An hour later they have opened all 250 letters.

Eren let out a sigh of relief. “I didn’t know you had that many relatives, sir.”

“I didn’t know that either.”

Eren let out a small laughter and immediately covered his mouth.

Levi was surprised and laughed alongside Eren.

  


**TO BE CONTINUED**   



	2. Of official papers and growling stomachs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi accepts the inheritance

The next day Levi reached his company building with a horde of humans blocking the entrance.

There were reporters, camera men, people with notepads and recorders.

He sighed and drove his car to the parking lot.

“Shitty humans think I walk through the entrance like I don’t own a car.”

As he was about to enter the parking lot he saw Eren outside the entrance of the building, confused.

He clicked his tongue in irritation. ‘Didn’t the idiot own a car?’

He drove backwards and went towards Eren.

Levi didn’t risk being caught by the media by honking. Instead, he rolled down the side window and called his secretary.

“Psst, Eren.”

“Ah, President!” Eren raised his eyebrows in surprise then he bent down and frowned.

“What’s going on there? Is our company suddenly famous or do we have a celebrity employee?”

Levi rolled his eyes and just urged Eren to enter by opening the car for him.

“They’re after me, you idiot.” He answered Eren as the latter entered the car.

“Oh, right.” Eren let the events of yesterday click in relation to the mass outside.

Levi smirked inwardly and drove them to the parking lot.

“By the way, where’s your car?”

“Oh, well, I sort of ran out of gas a few weeks ago and…” The brunnete scratched the back of his head and let out an awkward smile. “I wasn’t able to refill it because I sent all my money at home for my sister’s treatment. She got sick. Pneumonia?”  

“Oh.”  Levi eyes briefly shined with compassion.

“Well, I hope she gets well soon.”

Eren smiled at this and answered. “I hope so too.”

⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃ LINE BREAK ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃

The morning went on as usual but then a knock came through their door and the receptionist came in with a man with a suit.

“I’m sorry sir, he wished to be accompanied here and was very persistent.” She bowed and left them.

Levi raised a brow at the money she was hiding with her hands. He shook his head and turned his attention to the man before him. The man was bald with gray mustache.

“Greetings, Levi Oathman. I am Atty. Dot Pixis, your biological father’s lawyer.”

He sat down and layed his briefcase on Levi’s desk.

“In this are the documents signing the properties of Ackerman family, to you.”

Levi sighed. “Listen here, I don’t know why that old man thinks he can barge into my life when he’s dead. But I don’t need his fortune. I didn’t have it back then and I don’t need to have this now.”

“Really now?” The attorney was carressing his mustache in thought when he continued.

“Would you at least care to look at the things given to you? After all, this old man did come through that crampy entrance to deliver this.”

Levi was frowning now and after some thought, he figured it wouldn’t actually do any harm if he looked at the documents.

“Fine.”  He agreed.

The attorney showed him each paper and the summary of each content. After thirty minutes, Levi discovered that he now owns 8 companies, 10 real estates and 5 hospitals - to which Eren tensed at the mention of.

“I’ll also have you know that it is in his will that if you don’t sign these ownership papers,  he gave me the this- a paper, signed by him, stating that he will demolish all these properties and give the insurance to charity. However,” Pixis put his elbows on the desk and leaned his chin to his interwined hands. “hundreds of people will lose their jobs. People with families. People with their each and own circumstances. Where will they go?”

Levi was pissed. He shouldn’t have agreed to looking at the paper. Now he knows just what kind of people he will be firing. Nurses, doctors, company employees, people like Eren who has a sick sister.

“You don’t have to decide at this moment. Say, we have a lunch tomorrow?”

Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming.

“No, I’ll sign it now.”

The attorney grinned and lay out the papers to him

 

⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃ LINE BREAK ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃

Eren and Levi stayed until the dark hours to catch up with the work they have momentarily stopped doing in the morning.

It was in these times where Levi would ask Eren out for dinner.

Eren accepted and as usual, they were off to their favorite family restaurant Sasha and Connie’s.

Just as they were about to approach the entrance a camera man started stealing pictures of them.

“What the hell?” Levi exclaimed covering his face.

Eren was dumbstruck when another camera man started clicking to capture Eren’s face. 

Levi quickly grabbed Eren’s hand and ran away.

They sat in the car which was parked in front of Eren’s apartment neither saying a word.

Eren gulped then groaned. Levi looked at him confused.

“I looked so stupid! I was just standing there with this dumb look. I was like, why are they taking pictures of me? Is this for the most frequent costumers of Sasha and Connie’s? Why is the president covering his handsome face? If someone’s face was to go off on the walls of that restaurant it should be his. Hey, I think I’m charming too. Should I smile? God I was so stupid.” He buried his hand in his face.

Levi snickered  and shook his head. Leave it to his secretary to make his day better.

“Oh, so you think this grumpy face is handsome?”

Eren breathed out as if to say ‘Duh.’

“Of course you’re handsome. You’re- Oh.”

Levi smirked.

Eren felt the tip of his ears go warm.

Levi raised a brow.

Scratch that, Eren feels his whle face burning up.

Levi was leaning closer to Eren when all of a sudden, the younger man’s stomach growled.

Eren’s eyes widened and he could feel the heat in his entire body. ‘God, I’m so embarrassed.’ He shut his eyes, willing the entire event to go away.

Levi was surprised too.

Then he laughed.

⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃ TO BE CONTINUED ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃


	3. Intrusion and Falling Flat on your Face

Eren entered the office with  Levi already there. Eren smiled and greeted his boss with extra amount of chirpiness. 

Levi rolled his eyes and greeted good morning back. 

The morning went on as usual until a lady walked in.

She was as tall as Eren with black hair up to her shoulders. The Japanese woman was wearing a plaid dress and carried a red shoudler bag. 

They were  both alerted at the sudden intrusion. 

"Excuse me, ma'am. You aren't allowed to enter the president's office without admission from the-" Eren was cut by the woman's glare. 

"Oh believe me, I do not want to be here." She sat down in front of Levi's desk and slammed her bag. "I want you to leave."

Levi raised a brow at this. "My apologies but this ain't one of your Ackerman companies. **I** own this."

The woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'm not talking about the company, you ex-thug." 

Eren's eyes widened at that. 'Levi? An ex-thug?!'

"I want you to leave for a vacation. Go long. Go far far away."

"And why would I want to do that?" Levi crossed his arms in challenge. 

The japanese sighed. "Look, you're the last heir of the Ackerman family. If it weren't for you I'd be the one inheriting it."

"Geez, and when  I said I wasn't interested-"

"But clearly you don't have a choice as it's in the old man's last will and testament." 

Levi drew his lips into a thin line.

"With you in the picture, my parents were devastated. So, in order to claim inheritance, I will be forced to marry you." 

Levi and Eren both frowned at this. Eren turned around to make coffee for the guest.

"But obviously, neither of us would want that. We're both gay and-"

Eren tripped and fell flat on his face. The two ebony haired people looked at him. Levi with an amused smirk and the lady with interest. 

"It hurts." Eren was rubbing his nose  when Levi stood up and walked  towards him. 

"Geez, don't make fool of yourself in front of other people, Eren." He kneeled down and looked at Eren, searching for scratches or bruises. He spotted dust on Eren's right cheek.

Levi's thumb brushed against Eren's cheek and at this the brunnete blushed like a tomato. Levi smirked and stood up.  He helped Eren stand up and went back to his chair. 

"So... where were you?" Levi asked the lady to continue. 

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"It seems that you won't have to go to this vacation alone." She gave him plane tickets to hawaii and some brochure from a fancy hotel.

"Bring your secretary there. Have fun." She stood up and started to walk away. She stopped when she came near Eren. 

"I'm Mikasa by the way. Mikasa Ackerman. You're really cute, you know. Too bad I'm not straight." She winked at him and strutted out.

Eren's mouth  was agape. He never gets compliments from girls and when he does, it comes from a gay one. 

The brunnete grumbled and set the coffee jar down. 

"Well Eren, it seems that only the queer gets attracted to you."

"Levi..." he pouted and crossed his arms, sulking. 

The boss snickered. "Don't sulk. That means that I get attracted to you too."

Eren's eyes went as wide as saucers and his face felt warm. 

"W-wha-"

"Tonight you should pack, we leave tomorrow."

Eren's mouth was still imitating a fish by opening and closing it, unable to form words. 

"Did I make myself clear?" Levi stared at his subordinate with that evil glint in his eyes.

"Y-yes sir!" Eren replied in reflex. 

"Good, now resume work."

"Yes sir!" Eren arranged the nearest papers he could grasp. His face was still as red as a tomato and his heart just won't calm down. 

Levi smirked at this and he shook his head. 

 

 

⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃ TO BE CONTINUED ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I haven't updated. //sobs  
> School started and it was just really hectic.  
> Forgive me?


	4. Giddy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Eren's nights

Levi sent Eren home rather early to prepare for tomorrow's flight. Also because he became useless since he was dazing off. 

⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃  ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃

"-ren. Eren. Eren!" The secretary almost had a heart attack having his superior's face near his. 

"S-sir?!" Levi sighed and rolled his eyes.

" Just go home, you can't do anything with your head in the gutters. "

Eren looked away in guilt. Levi found Eren's actions too cute. Hell he found everything Eren does too cute. 

He shook his head in exasperation and flicked Eren's head. 

"Ow!"

"Go before I change my mind."

Eren rubbed his forehead and pouted. 'Who's fault is it that I can't concentrate! You just said you like me!' 

At the thought of Levi liking him back Eren flushed. The president raised a brow at this and smirked. 

Eren shivered and decided to go home before he loses his chastity. 

⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃  ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃

The brunnete was in his bed, hugging a dakimakura of heichou who reminded him so much of Levi from a famous anime entitled Shingeki no Kyojin. 

Eren heaved a heavy sigh. He just finished packing and there's nothing left to do. 

It was 11:00 pm but he just doesn't want to go to sleep. 

He can't sleep!

'It's Levi's fault!' Eren grumbled in his mind. 

'Saying queer people like me.' He frowned.

"Oh Eren, only gays like you, well good for you since I'm gay too." Eren imitated Levi's tone of voice and suddenly he blushed beet red. 

He drowned his face in the pillow and screamed. Then he faced the ceiling. 

"Oh God... I'm way too into him."

"Meow."

At the foot of the door was his cat. 

"Ah, heichou!" He patted his bed and the cat took it as a sign that he was to jump there. 

Eren quickly hugged the cat and sighed again. 

He lifted the cat to the level of his face. 

"Miao." 

"You look so much like him."

"Miya."

"Yes, he's handsome so you should take that as a compliment you grumpy cat."

If cats could roll their eyes this cat would have done it. It jumped out of Eren's grasp and just lay on the bed. 

"Psh, so you won't humor me tonight, eh." Eren crossed his arms.

"Fine! Be like that! Leave me alone with my thoughts. Let me drown in endless confusion and-" 

The cat leapt out of the bed and ran outside his bedroom. 

"Hey! That's rude! I was in the middle of a speech!" Eren harrumphed then he remembered that he was a blogger.

He slapped his forehead and clenched his fist in frustration. "How could I forget?! How stupid can I be?!" 

Then he spend the night in a rant. Talking about bosses and confusing messages and making him frustrated. 

By the time he was almost finished it was 2:00 am. 

He was sleepy and he couldn't think straight anymore. 

The last words he typed was the last thoughts that came to his mind.

 

"I love you /evi"

 

⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃ TO BE CONTINUED  ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to go to school or I'll be late! aj;lkdjfalkdsjf


	5. Chapter 5

Levi couldn't sleep.

He usually sleeps late because he intends to, not because he can't. 

Levi doesn't like thinking too much. It makes his head ache and his thoughts go on and on and on in an endless cycle.

Most of his thoughts tonight were occupied by a certain secretary. 

The short man clicked his tongue. 

Eren.

That damn brat. 

⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃  LINEBREAK ⊂(￣(ｴ)￣)⊃

Earlier that evening, just after Levi finished packing he checked his laptop for messages. 

Erwin messaged him, concerned about his situation and he reassured his old friend that everything would be fine. 

He had a long chat with Hanji which composed mostly of her going all "LEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIII" and "NOOOOOOOOOO". 

After a few minutes he was fed up with her and decided to click the turn-off-chat button. 

Just as he was about to close the browser, he saw a notification that Eren updated his blog.

 

He read it once, twice, thrice, about eight times before the last message sinked in. 

Now, Levi doesn't usually blush but right now, he could rival a tomato. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey sorry for not updating for like forever
> 
> School  
> Competitions
> 
> Broken laptops
> 
> //sob


End file.
